until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 8/04:01
The chapter opens with the Stranger catching up to Emily. * If Emily chose to hide in the previous chapter, the Stranger will attempt to reach out to her, but will eventually get distracted, and Emily will fall down a slope. * If she turned back, he'll push her down to a different route. Either way, she ends up with a bag of flares to light up her path, which she will use if she didn't throw away her torch in the previous chapter, and she begins to look for a way out. Strange screeching and scratching noises begin to grow louder and louder, as Emily starts to squeeze through a crack at the end of the path. The hand of a Wendigo will break through and tries to swipe at Emily, and she'll have to make two jumps over gaps in the bridge. The player will then be prompted to turn left or right, but choosing the right direction, or being too slow to make a choice, will prompt a scare by Hannah the Wendigo, and Emily will have to run left to the elevator anyways. After Emily pulls the lever, the elevator will go up, but it stops abruptly. She may have to hold still for a few seconds before she runs away. Initially completing all the QTEs and choosing the left path beforehand will skip the Don't Move segment. She will have to act quickly and use the objects around her to slow down the Wendigo, or else it will catch up to her. She will then reach a conveyor belt. * If Emily stays on the conveyor belt, she'll have to avoid falling into the ore grinder below. * If she jumps off or over, and has the flare gun on her, she can use it against the Wendigo and avoid being bitten. * If she doesn't have it at all, or made too many wrong choices during her escape, she will be bitten. She'll then hop on to a zip line and escape from the mines. Transcript View the chapter's transcript here. View the therapy session after the chapter here. Collectibles Clues * Romantic Postcard - When Emily slips down the slope, she can find a small wooden structure with a romantic postcard on it. However, this can only be found if she chose to hide. Totems * Fortune Totem #4 - After passing a mine cart, there will be another wooden structure. Here, she can find Fortune Totem #4 of Mike choosing not to shoot a gun. Character Deaths Emily * If Emily doesn't pull the lever for the elevator in time, the Wendigo will catch up to her and gouge her eyes out. * If more than one QTE is missed after running out of the elevator, the Wendigo will catch up to Emily and gouge her eyes out. * If Emily misses the jump on the conveyor belt and does not regain her grip, she will fall into the ore grinder below, causing her lower half to be crushed. Category:Emily's Segments Category:Segments Category:Fatal Segments